Taboo
by Pantz
Summary: There’s something about them and the dangerous lives they lead, something exciting.


**_Disclaimer: Everything from HP books belongs to JK Rowling_**

**_Taboo_**

She likes to reach out and run her fingers through his smooth black hair. She likes staring into his eyes, those brilliant gray eyes, so much like her own. Every thing inside him, outside of him, is within her, outside her. _We're two of a kind_, she thinks, _missing pieces to the same puzzle._

He looks up at her as she strokes his hair and smiles softly from his spot on her lap. There's something about being with her, talking with her, that's so comforting to him. She gets him, gets everything about him. Nobody knows him better than she does. No one in this world. Silently he grabs her hand from where it's resting next to him and holds on to it tightly, afraid she'll leave, afraid she'll get scared away.

She grins back at him. _Dazzling_, he thinks. She's dazzling. He sits up suddenly and pecks her quickly on the lips; she giggles, and kisses him back. Blushing like she'll never do for anyone else, smiling at him like she does with no other. There's something about him, about this, she thinks. There's something about them and the dangerous lives they lead, something exciting. _You always want what you can't have_, she thinks, _you're heart always aches for what's forbidden._

He caresses her cheek and her eyes close as she relishes in his touch. They're sixteen year old pureblood witches (wizards). Power and riches are at there fingertips and she knows that one day she'll rule the world. She looks at him, her gray eyes unusually warm, and smiles. He'll be there beside her._ No matter what they say, no matter what they do, he'll be there_, she thinks. Defying odds, defying those in power, it's what she does best. She's slytherin inside and out and no one will tell her that this is wrong, that she can't have him. She loves him, there's nothing more to say.

He sometimes feels guilty about the things he does with her. He sometimes thinks of the repercussions, of heaven and hell, of sins. He remembers touching her, kissing her soft lips, and feels his stomach quiver at the thought. But then he sees her, face to face, eye to eye, and all those thoughts leave his head and he knows, she's it. He'll never love anyone like he loves her. He'll never open his heart to another as he has done with her. He needs her, in this time of killing, of war and betrayal, he needs her. And he looks at her, at her high cheeks bones, her sarcastic smirk and cold gray eyes and sometimes he feels as if he's looking inside a mirror. Sometimes it's as if he's fallen in love with himself, with the person everyone wanted him to be. She's the family's prodigy, the dark child, and he loves her. Despite the fact that he hates all she stands for, he loves her. And she loves him, Gryffindor or not. Blood traitor or not.

This will have to end soon. How can it continue to go on? How will it be possible to always meet in the darkness of night? How can he hold her, kiss her, love her and not have someone find out? He brings it up sometimes, about what to do after school, about what happens if they're caught. She'll look at him, excitement filling her eyes, rage, and she'll stand up saying they'll fight for each other. And she'll ask, _you'll fight for me, right Sirius?_ And he'll say, _there's nothing else we'll be able to do, Bella_. And he kisses her. Kisses her long. Kisses her hard. Kisses her with everything he has making sure that she's worth it, worth fighting for. Then he'll step back, stare at her beautiful face, look into her cold eyes, and know that there isn't a thing more important to him than her.

They know it's wrong. They feel sin tingling up there spine and whispering in their ear as they sit alone in the dark, feel sin always reaching out for them, beckoning them.But they ignore it. This is what she lives for, defiance, excitement, danger. And him, she gives him the security he's always needed, the love he never had.

He picks a blade of grass and transfigures it into a black rose. _It's black, Bella_, he says. _Black for your heart, for your family_. She looks at him and giggles. _Your family too, Sirius_.

**And they knew it was wrong. They just never cared.**

End

Like it? Hate it?

Review!!! Review!!! Review!!!


End file.
